Tarkos
Tarkos is an eastern province, south of Asarabah and west of Panshai. Out of all the provinces in the east, Tarkos has the most coastline set on the Great Eastern Channel. Tarkos is a region of historic trade routes and great empire, highly dangerous terrain and enormous fortunes. Due to its position on the channel, much of the world's eastern trade passes through Rhamma, the sprawling, ornate capital city. Asaraban makes heavy use of Tarkosi ports to trade its abundant gold supplies, and Tarkosi salt is one of the foremost products. Slavery finds its largest market in Tarkos, and slaves in the civilized parts of the province outnumber free men at least three to one. Tarkos is known by many as the land of Blood and Gold. Tarkosi culture is often brutish and callous, but rich and full of depth as well, showcasing a past of philosophical pondering and religious scripts. The province is ruled by the Jāē Obāmēn, a divine leader who is appointed the greatest honor in the land, a sort of Mandate of Heaven. Following his perishing, contests of blood are held to determine who the heavens have declared the next to rule. While the Jāē Obāmēn is the head of the faith and the absolute monarch, he rarely makes rulings that directly effect Tarkosi trade. Geography Tarkos has very distinct topography and regions, divided into several areas known by traditional names. Among these are Thousand's Grave, the Corpseland, the Hollow Hills, and the Ashen Plains. Several mountain ranges make Tarkos difficult to traverse and provide natural borders to its various regions. The Ölkâr mountains are to the north, hindering passage to Saracin's deserts, and among them is the Gunāhmār Peak; a monstrous volcano that has rendered the area around it inhospitable. The Ashen Plains lie directly to its south. The Kārākötü mountains split the province nearly down the middle, east and west. At their coastal point sits Rhamma, the proud jewel strung on the line of the ridges. The Restless Passage is a southern pass through the mountains, seldom used and treacherous. The majority of western Tarkos is seen as a wasteland. Fertile in certain spots, barren in others, but its landscape is a hilly, rocky mess of brown and the odd flash of gold grass. This changes in certain regions, but overall the topography has led many to think of Tarkos as a dark land, and one could comment that the terrain has influenced the people. On the other hand, Eastern Tarkos is far more temperate. While still in some areas arid, its colors break up more and dry forests appear on the horizon. The majority of civilized inhabitants live in these areas. EconomyCategory:Nation Tarkosi economy has always been a juggernaut. Ever since the first salt mines were utilized, the province has seen eager buyers from the world around. Over time, trade routes were established along the channel and through to Saracin, promising a steady flow of gold through the burgeoning land. This large amount of gold led to Tarkosi ports, the hubs where one found trade from around Firth. Great Artists appeared from the rich cultural hubs, creating tourism from other nations and works of art that were highly sought after. Throughout history, Tarkos has been open to the slave trade and black markets. Rarely is anything rejected from Tarkosi markets, be it evil artifacts, stolen jewlery, or men. This slave trade has actually proven highly profitable for the Tarkosi, who ship slaves around the world to northern provinces, Provost, Lyoncia, and Akasia. Weapons and armor are well-made and often beautiful as well as practical, and so find a wide market. Mercenaries are common in one manner or another. Royalty The ruler of Tarkos goes by the title of Jāē Obāmēn, the Golden King of the Darkened Land. Customary with the absolute decadence of those few powerful elite in Tarkos, their ruler is allowed, given and gifted whatever worldly pleasures he so wishes in reward for his work as the Bearer of the Mantle of Darkness, as the title goes beyond being a simple King, for Jāē Obāmēn is as much the God of the Tarkosi'i as their King. The rule of Jāē Obāmēn is to last until his death, however that may come in this land which defies the concept, but normally, Jāē Obāmēn simply dies of natural causes, old age and sickness. The election of Jāē Obāmēn after the death of a former one is a process wholly unique in all of Firth. In the period between the elections, a regency council is instituted between the wealthiest families in Rhamma, whose primary purpose is organizing the Tournament a name. Said tournament fufills many purposes in Tarkosi'i society, most obvious of which being the choosing of the new Jāē Obāmēn, but it's debatable as to whether it is the most important. As religion is one of the more important aspects of Tarkosi'i life, this Tournament has religious meaning as well: Fitting with the belief that life is pain and violence, this Tournament is a mass offering to indulge each competitor in this philosophy, almost like a sacrifice to themselves, a fitting way for a Tarkosi'i to end his or her life of suffering. Past Tarkosi'i who filled the role of Jāē Obāmēn have used their power in various ways: to wage war or to build up their realm, to establish Tarkos as an isolated nation or to engage their nation on a world-wide scale. As such, Tarkosi'i international foreign policy and all diplomatic relations are frequently up to the whim of the current Jāē Obāmēn, leading the nation to rarely make any lasting, important decisions on any topics that don't eventually get overturned. The few clans that hold power in Tarkos have, over time, established for themselves elaborate and gaudy palaces and manses in the various cities where such nobility exists. In Rhamma, where the large majority of the nation's most powerful clans have congregated, this is most distinct; a wide variety of the city's gorgeous structures are the commission of past Jāē Obāmēn, from the Suna Palata-- the living quarters of Jāē Obāmēn, made almost entirely of gold and silver-- to the Galāsī Pūla, a grouping of pristine public pools, with tributary channels snaking between to connect them all together. Culture Tarkosi culture is largely traditional, valuing trade, cunning, religious faithfulness, aesthetics, initiative, and strength. There is a distinct divide in Tarkosi culture between the east and the west, the border of which is the Kārākötü mountains. Eastern Tarkosi culture is that of the Garden. It is the most civilized portion of Tarkos, for all the good that does, and has heavy focus on merchantry and trade. Craftsman work and salesmen haggle in the greater cities of the East. Bloodsport is common, as is oppression from the armed forces of the various rulers. Outside of cities, farmers defend their steads against wildlife and the weather. Craft villages wall themselves in for protection. Caravans pulled by thick-skinned goat-like creatures, called Gardi, travel the heavily-protected Winding Roads, carrying their stock to the cities. Spices waft their smell and gold lays in watched chests. Everything in Tarkos, from the dawn to the tournaments, is announced by the ringing of great, mournful bells. Despite the hardness of life, Tarkosi culture embraces aestheticism, and it shows in nearly all they do. Intricate designs and precious adornments line baskets and carts, clothing can be opulent and detailed, even for the poorer folk. Weapons and armor take on a distinctive decorative look, while their blades stay as sharp as they must. Most citizens, especially those of higher social status, wear elaborate masks of bronze, wood, gold, and silver. These masks are used to portray something about their wearer, whether it be to intimidate or to impress. West Tarkosi culture is a harsh contrast to the civilization of the East. West Tarkos is the dark, groaning lands, an ash-choked wasteland, roamed by wild creatures and fanatical cultist groups. No one wise travels through West Tarkos, and the others are used in whatever rituals the heretics desire. The Groaning Lands have a history of bloodshed, darkness, and danger, and as such are nearly ignored by the Jāē Obāmēn and his rule. See Also: Tarkosi Religion When it comes to Religion, the Tarkosi are unique among many of the provinces of the world. The Tarkosi live a harder life than most, in a harder world than most, and this is reflected in their faith. They staunchly believe that the normal of life is hardship, despair, and violence. This is the reality they see around them and they believe it is a spiritual right. It is because of this perception that the subject of their faith is that spirit of darkness, the soul of morality that dwells in the fabric of the world itself. These concepts, abstract and dark as they are, are addressed with a number of names, none of them widely adopted. Bēdu Jāno, Ākārō, Am̐dhyārō are some, many others are used by different tribes, peoples, and cults. The Fires Long ago, when the volcanoes of Tarkos spit fire and drenched the land in darkness, the Tarkosi searched fervently for a way to cease the destruction. Finally, convinced that there must be fire on top of mountains, but trying to contain the devastation, they began lighting enormous fires at the peaks of the Kārākötü range. Within the week, the eruptions had ceased. Utterly convicted that their method was what had brought the change, it fell into deep spiritual tradition that the fires of the mountains must always stay lit, to ward away further annihilation. These desolate pyres are protected by highly skilled men against the barbarians and creatures of the west. Military When the natural walls of the mountains aren't enough, those who mean ill meet the Jāē Obāmēn's horde, the Tarkosi military. The military of Tarkos is one of the noblest professions the land can offer from a spiritual note; serving the God-King in doing what is your spiritual right. As such, its made up of violent men, varying in skill level, many equipped in the finest regalia and armor they can be provided, and others trailing rags and bloody half-swords. The main force of Tarkos is the Golden Horde, a combination of brigands and professionals, eager to serve the God-King by way of blade. Tarkosi beasts pull battle-carts, filled with bowmen. Mamlukes ride the flank, striking the enemy where they're weak. This fearsome force often fights the various cults from the west, as well as any who oppose the God-King they worship. The Jāē Obāmēn's personal hounds are the Unbroken, a force of men in death-masks and robes, carrying weapons of their choosing. They follow him wherever he goes, and would burn for him if they thought it necessary. See Also * Tarkosi Religion